localhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of local history societies
Page under development - and will be reorganised when sufficiently long 18th century *1710 Spalding Gentlemen's Society (learned society) *1751 Society of Antiquaries of London *1770 College Historical Society (Trinity College, Dublin) *1780 Society of Antiquaries of Scotland *1783 Clarksville Historical Society *1791 Massachusetts Historical Society 1801-1850 *1804 New-York Historical Society *1812 American Antiquarian Society *1813 Society of Antiquaries of Newcastle upon Tyne *1822 Maine Historical Society, Rhode Island Historical Society and Yorkshire Philosophical Society *1823 New Hampshire Historical Society *1824 Historical Society of Pennsylvania *1825 Connecticut Historical Society *1828 Historical Society of Michigan *1830 Indiana Historical Society and Owen County Historical and Genealogical Society *1831 Virginia Historical Society *1834 East Tennessee Historical Society, East Texas Historical Society and Surtees Society *1835 Louisiana Historical Society *1836 Kentucky Historical Society *1838 Vermont Historical Society *1839 Georgia Historical Society and Oxfordshire Architectural and Historical Society *1840 Cambridge Antiquarian Society *1843 Chetham Society *1844 Maryland Historical Society *1845 New Jersey Historical Society *1846 Sussex Archaeological Society and Wisconsin Historical Society *1849 Kilkenny Archaeological Society, Minnesota Historical Society, Mississippi Historical Society and Royal Society of Antiquaries of Ireland 1851-1900 *1851 Historical Society of Riverton *1853 American Baptist Historical Society, Old Colony Historical Society and Wiltshire Archaeological and Natural History Society *1854 Newport Historical Society and Surrey Archaeological Society *1855 South Carolina Historical Society *1856 Chicago History Museum, Florida Historical Society and Litchfield Historical Society *1857 Kent Archaeological Society and State Historical Society of Iowa *1858 Manx Society for the Publication of National Documents *1859 Dedham Historical Society and Museum and Historical Society of New Mexico *1862 Dumfriesshire & Galloway Natural History and Antiquarian Society and New Haven Museum and Historical Society. *1863 Brooklyn Historical Society and Yorkshire Archaeological Society *1864 Delaware Historical Society and Vineland Historical and Antiquarian Society *1865 Montana Historical Society *1866 Cumberland and Westmorland Antiquarian and Archaeological Society *1867 Western Reserve Historical Society *1868 Royal Historical Society *1869 Harleian Society, Historical Society of Berks County and York Pioneers *1873 Société Jersiaise *1874 New Brunswick Historical Society *1875 Kansas Historical Society *1878 Nebraska State Historical Society and Record Society of Lancashire and Cheshire *1879 Colorado Historical Society, afterwards History Colorado, Manitoba Historical Society, Royal Nova Scotia Historical Society, and Tiverton Historical Society. *1881 Idaho State Historical Society and St. Augustine Historical Society *1883 Duxbury Rural and Historical Society, Geneva Historical Society, Historical Society of Southern California and Lancashire and Cheshire Antiquarian Society *1884 American Historical Association and Filson Historical Society *1885 Historical Society of Harford County and Ohio Historical Society *1886 Scottish History Society *1887 Selden Society *1888 Ontario Historical Society and Pejepscot Historical Society *1889 British Record Society and New Canaan Historical Society *1892 Hawaiian Historical Society *1893 Jewish Historical Society of England and Quincy Historical Society *1894 Florida Baptist Historical Society, Historical Society of Washington, D.C., Old Bridgewater Historical Society and Parke County Historical Society and Museum *1896 Manchester Historic Association and Order of the Founders and Patriots of America *1897 American Irish Historical Society, Scottish Record Society and Thoroton Society of Nottinghamshire *1898 Lancashire Parish Register Society, Oregon Historical Society and State Historical Society of Missouri *1899 Brown County Historical Society, Camden County Historical Society, New York State Historical Association and Norwalk Historical Society *1900 Galway Archaeological and Historical Society 1901-1950 *1901 Royal Australian Historical Society and South Dakota State Historical Society *1902 Bergen County Historical Society and Grabill Historical Society *1904 Canterbury and York Society, Catholic Record Society, Madison County Historical Society and South Lake County Agricultural Historical Society *1905 Greenwich Historical Society (UK), Historical Society of Frankford, Schenectady County Historical Society and The Newfoundland Historical Society *1907 Manx Society for the Publication of National Documents wound up *1909 Royal Historical Society of Victoria *1910 Beloit Historical Society, Gulfport Historical Society, and Historical Society of the Episcopal Church *1911 Simsbury Historical Society *1913 Royal Historical Society of Queensland *1916 Columbia County Historical Society, New York, Howard County Historical Society and Museum and Miami County Historical Society *1919 Agricultural History Society *1921 Society for Army Historical Research *1922 California Historical Society and Orkney Antiquarian Society *1924 West Texas Historical Association *1925 Switzerland County Historical Society *1926 Atlanta Historical Society, Rice County Historical Society and Royal Western Australian Historical Society *1928 Burlington Historical Society and Historical Society of the Somerset Hills *1929 Bristol Record Society and Summit Historical Society *1930 Chelmsford Historical Society and Wayne County Historical Museum *1931 Greenwich Historical Society (Connecticut) and Turkish Historical Society *1932 British Records Association *1933 Australian Railway Historical Society and South Yorkshire Industrial History Society *1935 Gillespie County Historical Society and Milwaukee County Historical Society *1936 Huntington County Historical Society and Ulster Society for Irish Historical Studies *1937 Anglo-Norman Text Society *1938 Australian Jewish Historical Society, Baptist History & Heritage Society, Historical and Genealogical Society of Indiana County, Historical Society of Princeton and Pennington County Historical Society *1939 Historical Society of Carroll County and Historical Society of Old Abington; last volume of the Orkney Antiquarian Society proceedings. *1941 Disciples of Christ Historical Society and Pierce County Historical Association *1942 Historical Society of Central Florida *1944 Geelong Historical Society *1945 Delaware County Historical Society and Preservation Society of Newport County *1946 Derby Historical Society *1947 Alabama Historical Association and Danbury Museum and Historical Society *1948 Clallam County Historical Society *1949 Greenfield Historical Society, Key West Art & Historical Society, and Osceola Historical Society 1951-2000 *1951 Cache Valley Historical Society *1952 Past and Present Society *1953 Canberra and District Historical Society, Dorchester County Historical Society and Wyoming State Historical Society *1954 Historical Society of Talbot County *1955 Smithtown Historical Society and The Bronx County Historical Society. *1956 Chelan County Historical Society *1957 Eastern Shore of Virginia Historical Society *1959 Aviation Historical Society of Australia, Berea Historical Society, Historical Society of Baltimore County and Peak District Mines Historical Society *1960 Carleton County Historical Society *1961 Dane County Historical Society, Historical Society of Charles County, Marion County Historical Society (Indiana), and Swedish Aviation Historical Society *1962 Cedar Falls Historical Society *1963 Carroll County Historical Society, Okanogan County Historical Society, Ontario Aviation Historical Society, Sagtikos Manor Historical Society and St. Vrain Historical Society *1964 Frontier Historical Society, Historical Society of the Northern Territory, London Record Society, Oak Creek Historical Society, Stone's Trace Historical Museum and Whatcom County Historical Society *1966 Kosciusko County Historical Society and The Chapel Hill Historical Society *1967 Ards Historical Society, Craigavon Historical Society, Johnson County Historical Society and Museum, Merrillville-Ross Township Historical Society and the Watford and District Industrial History Society *1968 Ohio County Historical Society and Museum, Orkney Heritage Society and Ulster Aviation Society *1969 Leicestershire Industrial History Society, Morgan County Historical Society and Theatre Historical Society of America *1970 Eastbourne Local History Society, Henry County Historical Society Museum and North Stonington Historical Society *1971 Howell Historical Society and Roswell Historical Society *1972 Ewing Township Historic Preservation Society, Historic Bolder Inc., Indiana Jewish Historical Society, Killingly Historical Society, Nautical Archaeology Society and Whitman County Historical Society *1973 Columbine Genealogical And Historical Society and Milford Historical Society *1974 Brunswick Historical Society, Greater Cape May Historical Society, St John Historical Society, Starke County Historical Society and Western Sonoma County Historical Society *1975 Carmel Clay Historical Society, Cherokee County Historical Society, Gaylordsville Historical Society, Grand County Historical Society, Monon Railroad Historical–Technical Society, Inc., and Wakarusa Historical Society and Museum. *1976 Aviation Historical Society of the Northern Territory, Baker's Bridge Historical Society of Alfred Station, Gary Historical & Cultural Society and Whiting-Robertsdale Historical Society *1977 Cedar Key Historical Society, Federation of Australian Historical Societies, Florida Aviation Historical Society, Sheboygan Society of Model Railroad Engineers, and Surveyors Historical Society *1978 Beech Grove Historical Society, Indiana Postal History Society and Kincardine-on-Forth Local History Group *1979 Bay View Historical Society, Clearwater Historical Society (Clearwater, Kansas), and Highlands Historical Society. *1980 Australian Garden History Society and Texas Jewish Historical Society *1982 British Association for Local History, Canal Society of Indiana, and East Benton County Historical Society *1983 Carnamah Historical Society, Frisco Historical Society, Griffith Historical Society, Oregon Aviation Historical Society and Walkerton Area Historical Society Category:Lists